


Interview with a vampire

by DaTunaSamich



Series: Kleo [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Talk Shows, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTunaSamich/pseuds/DaTunaSamich
Series: Kleo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141460
Kudos: 1





	Interview with a vampire

….

“Tonight on Saturday nights with Jack Stewards, I'm your host! Jack Stewards!

And tonight I have a special guest for all of you watching, a local, who grew up here in the rainy city of North Springs, Kleo Mirlen.”

  
  
  


The sound from on stage was unreal, it sounded like a damn live tv audience.

‘ _ Well no shit Kleo, it is.’  _

  
  
  


Kleo straightened his suit, badge, and walked into the baking studio lights, and sat in the leftmost seat in front of the audience.

“Good evening Kleo, welcome to the show. Are you comfortable answering a few questions tonight?” 

The question was very compelling, terrifying, but compelling nonetheless.

Kleo paused for a moment, cleared his throat and answered slowly, “Well, it would be a bit boring if I just sat here for an hour, so, sure, I can handle any question you give me.”

The look on the host's face was disheartening.

“So last month the national vampire registration act was passed by congress, causing all people born with, or who have contracted vampirism, to be registered nationally and wear identifying lanyards when in public.”

The host paused and leaned back.

“What are your personal thoughts on this law, and how has it affected you personally?”

  
  
  


Kleo sucked in a deep breath and sighed,

“Well Jack, honestly I expected this the moment that news of vampirism spreading across the world made headline news; many countries have taken, lets say, other methods to contain my people.

Now let's start with some facts about me, to clarify with the audience.

I was born human, and I contracted vampirism at 23, I’m 25 right now, and my birthday is in november.”

“So would you say that you oppose the act passed by congress?”

Kleo looked down, gesturing with his hands.

“No, I actually don’t.”

The host tilted his head, and someone in the audience gasped rather loudly, Kleo smirked.

“Very interesting. Why not?, There are active protests in some state capitals for the repealing of the act.”

“Well,” Kleo started, “as you know people infected with vampirism need to drink blood to survive, yeah?”

“Yeah,”

“Well, thankfully, i'm a half breed, or one who has contracted vampirism after being born, so my blood cravings aren’t as bad as those who were born as vampires.”

“Blood cravings? Tell us about those.”

  
  
  


Kleo paused heavily, debating the answering of the question, it was a relatively personal question.

“Well, once every week or two weeks, I just get thirsty, and yeah, for blood, it’s exactly like being dehydrated, you’re just thirsty.

So I go down to my pharmacy, or clinic, the new government ones that opened in the past few years, the ones with the protesters outside them, y’know.

And I show them my badge, and they give me a prescription of blood, I don’t know the exact details.”

  
  
  


Jack nodded, “Now Kleo, i'm curious, have you… Ever fed from a live person?”

  
  
  


The audience was silent, and he could feel the cameras zooming in on him, 

  
  
  


“I decline to answer that question jack, But I can explain what I have learned from some of my other half-breed friends.

So first of all, how does vampirism spread?

Vampirism can only be spread by pure-blood vampires; meaning, I can go and bite as many willing participants as I want, and though they’ll be a little woozy from the blood loss, they will not contract vampirism, I myself have tested this on my human best friend, under differing circumstances, within controlled settings, and they are still human.

Secondly, feeding, it’s not like Hollywood, blood spraying everywhere, and all that kind of theatrics, that is just barbaric.

Properly taking care of people who would feed you is: Paramount! in the feeding process. You’ll need antiseptic, rubbing alcohol, clean bandages, a clean or sterile place to feed, proper aftercare, things like orange juice and sweets to help them recover, things like that.

Though, I will acknowledge, that within the first few months when there were a bunch of say ‘undocumented individuals’” 

Kleo air quoted with his hands, 

“going out and ubducting, or assaulting individuals to simply survive.

On one hand I denounce assaulting individuals without provocation, but on the other hand, desperation breeds desperate people.”

Kleo took a deep breath, waiting for more questions.

  
  
  
  


Jack was stunned, as he should be, Kleo just gave him an answer to end all answers, 

  
  
  


“That was probably an answer that no-one was expecting, least of all me, thank you Kleo, that answer was amazingly detailed.”

  
  


“You’re welcome Jack, I prepared well for this interview.” Kleo said, half boasting, half humbled.

  
  


“I think we can all see that, do you have time for one more question?”

“I’ve got all the time you can spare, jack.”

  
  
  


“How has this affected your life personally?” Jack asked,

  
  


“Well, my job almost fired me, my family doesn’t really talk to me anymore, some of my ‘friends’ abandoned me, and my boyfriend left me, BUT, my best friend, who i’ve known since I was 13, he has stayed with me through thick and thin, and I owe him my life.”

  
  
  


“Thank you for coming onto the show tonight Kleo,

And everyone else, thank you for watching! Have a good night!”

The lights dimmed,

The audience got up to leave, and Jack Stewards got up

“Thanks for being here tonight Mr. Mirlen, your participation pay should be in the mail within 7 to 10 business days.”

  
  
  


“Thanks man, anything to spread the awareness about, and help my people.”


End file.
